Bad girls
by Weeirdinwonderland
Summary: Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Mirajane are all known as 'bad girls' drinking, drugs and partying they are total anarchists but sadly for them their time is almost up because some certain boys have taken a liking to them and will stop at nothing to get them back to good and believe me... The girls won't go down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen i give you Bad Girls

It was said that they rolled on the bad side but nobody was sure. A boy once said that he saw them smoking and doing drugs behind the school nobody believed it...until they found him in a creek the next morning, barley alive the doctors said. They were from then on known as 'bad girls' apparently they had each 'hooked up' with over 300 men from over 70 different high schools and they were in league with well known druggies and gangs...apparently one of them was even dating a member of one of the illegal 'guilds'.

They are known as The Eclipsed.

They are ones who have the ability to shine brighter than the stars themselves but have instead chosen to become red with sins. They are dangerous and deadly like a poison covered diamond. They will live on throughout time weather or not they like it merely on a whim and on the fact that they want to win.

They are L.H. the leader, Red the right hand woman, Novella the strategist and all around genius, Isis the messenger and Sitri the assassin not much is known except that they are in fact HIGHLY DANGEROUS.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N these chapters might not be long but I hope you still enjoy this story!

"Yo LH, over here" yelled a woman who stood by the iron wrought school fence.

The tall blonde looked over uninterested, she looked bored "What is it Nyx? What do you want?"

The brown haired woman just laughed and slipped something through the bars of the fence and as LH reached for it her arm was grabbed by Nyx who pulled her arm through the fence and whispered "he wants to see you, tonight" the blonde just sighed and glared at the woman before grabbing the box and mumbling "everyone knows...he didn't have to send you over just to tell me that" Nyx scowled "He wants to get the message to you just in case you...forget again" LH growled and touched the tender part of her ribs and remembered last time she forgot...they were still sore "just tell him I'll be there, ok?" she now looked angry.

Nyx just waved her off and yelled back "be there, he is getting less patient with you, or shall I tell him that you were just with..." but when Nyx turned back she was gone but the pack remained. "I may as well not let the pack go to waste" she mumbled opening the cigarette pack and instead finding a lighter and a note.

The note read 'My dear friend Cana,

I'm sorry, this is my fault. I'll find a way to free you so try not to get into any trouble and no matter what I am still your friend...We all are signed The Eclipsed"

Nyx or now Cana sat down and looked over the lighter it was a simple silver one with the word Peace engraved on the side but as she turned it over she heard a click. A small pendant fell out. It was once again silver with engravings but the engravings read in this order "L.H. E.S. L.M. J.L. M.S. C.A." but the two words that really stood out were on the back of the locket they were The Eclipsed. Cana fell down where she once stood silent tears dripping down her face.

Red, Novella Isis and Sitri sat together observing the situations of their classmates or schoolmates.

Sitri was staring straight at a beautiful white haired girl with bright intelligent blue eyes, she could have any boy under her spell with just one flick of her wrist. She was innocent but she wore a practically see through shirt and a skirt so short that it could have been a belt at this moment in time though she was once again leading yet another guy behind the school. She should have heard the things other girls said about her they mumbled "whore, slutty bitch" she didn't hear any of this but Sitri did. "Lissana..." Sitri mumbled.

Isis stood staring at a large group of people surrounding a pink haired girl. The girl wore the uniform the way that it was presented on the textbooks and she was very short. Isis looked away with tears in her eyes. The only thing that was misplaced about the gorgeous pink haired girl was the large horizontal scar leading from her eyebrow to the edge of her ear. 'Meredy-San' Isis looked up, as if looking for something.

Novella looked at her book and only that but her mind was on the image of her oldest friend hooked up to machines as they took their final breath. A ginger smiled at her and closed his eyes after looking at his best friend, the dark haired boy looked over at her and screamed that it was her fault with tears running down his face and although she wanted to say it wasn't true she knew it was, so she remained silent.

Red looked stonily at the bag in her hands...just one hit before class couldn't hurt, right? Anything to get her mind off of him, right? Right. She decided in her mind before holding the bag up and taking a big sniff. The powder began its magic almost immediately calming her frazzled nerves and bleaching her mind and insides of any thoughts except relaxation.

They were far from perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

The student council walked down the hall slowly twisting and turning in a singular motion as if one person.

After arriving at the student council room they all sat down and there was not a word uttered between them as they silently nodded off to sleep. They were the ones who had solely planned the school festival after all.

As they woke up they laughed at each other then looked around the room and realized the seriousness of the situation. What had happened?

Streamers and whipped cream was strewn across the room and bottles of whiskey and gin were thrown around like a whirlwind had hit, peanut butter coated their faces which were also drawn on with...permanent markers. Whoever had done this would be seriously punished.

Red stood with the Eclipsed in front of the student council trying not to laugh. They hadn't washed off the permanent marker yet after all.

"you have once again not followed the rules this means...expulsion" Red looked up and said in her most serious voice "there is a unicorn above your head" Isis mumbled to the others "those pills must still be effecting her" they snorted and were given the documents containing the location of the new school which was named Fairy Tail High and as if on cue Red stated blandly "that sounds gay and if you didn't get the memo I'm not going".

That night LH walked to the safe house owned by her enemy and boyfriend, often called...D or Dragon. She didn't even know what he looked like, he wore a mask from all their 'sessions' and all she knew about him was that he had pink hair. She saw it once before while he was beating up someone else that had owed him.

She was in a pit of despair, no one could help her escape.


	4. Official starting point here!

Ok the actual story starts here I just wanted to let you know that the other chapters were kind of prologues to start the story so...on with the show!

I present to you the official first chapter of Bad Girls

'You only live once but if you do it right once is enough'~ Mae West

LH woke up and looked at herself in the mirror.

Black and Purple bruises were dotted around her body like paint on a canvas, she sighed it was going to be a long day. Although her face and arms were not even touched her body was mauled with black and blue some bruises old and some bruises new.

She had a shower and she felt disgusting. After the shower she looked at her face and the large blue circles under her eyes, she'd always blamed it on lack of sleep and it was but the sleep was lost over countless nightmares and at the end of them she vowed never to sleep again.

Her fingers danced lightly over her new school uniform 'this won't do at all' she thought while smirking the inner fashionista coming out as she found safety pins, buttons and badges to occupy herself with. 'Perfect' she was pleased with the end result.

Her ugly red blazer was ditched for a cooler leather jacket, black of course and she had gotten rid of the blue bow for another uniforms red tie which was covered in safety pins, badges and buttons and instead of black shoes she wore bright red converse, although she kept the black pleated skirt which was now cut short and had frayed edges 'just like me' she though and after doing her hair up in its signature ponytail using a red and black checkered ribbon she stepped out.

After looking at her friends she realized why they looked so menacing...they looked like a biker gang.

Red wore a black button up shirt with a black leather jacket and a red tie adorned by a pin stating the words 'you only live once but if you do it right once is enough' LH smirked at those words, they deserved a second chance then. Red also wore black shorts and black and red stripy thigh high socks and black converse.

Novella wore a black and white striped bowlers hat with one orange feather sticking out of it. She also wore a orange button up shirt with a black bow tie and a black waistcoat with a black and white checkered belt and black shorts she also wore orange knee socks and black dock martins.

Isis wore a blue headband with two large raindrop shaped gems attached to it. She also wore a plain blue tank top that came just over her belly button to reveal her blue skull belly button piercing, over the tank top she wore a black necklace consisting of a long black chain with large sparkly beads and charms attached to it and one feather dangling off her ear as an earring as well as a silver chained ear cuff. She like the others wore black shorts but instead of converse she wore knee high boots, she always did love fashion.

Sitri wore steampunk goggles with her signature ponytail at the front of her head, a black tube top and a black velvet choker with one rusty chain and on that chain hung a series of cogs and keys, she wore a brass colored corset with a pattern of pink roses and swirly green vines. She also wore a long copper skirt with the pattern of cogs and gears winding and peaking out from under the long skirt were brown and gold riding boots.

They stepped into Red's sleek looking black Humvee and LH put on her sunglasses. They were going to school.

After parking they were met with the various stares of the students that went to this school. They ended up walking into class late and this is where the fun began.

Isis and Novella decided to ditch after first session and Red wanted to go see the principle so she ditched too, LH and Sitri were the only ones attending second session also known by the name: sex ed.

Their teacher Mr something or other had asked a boy what a certain item was and believe me...it was quite something.

The teacher handed Pinky as LH had dubbed him a tampon he then began to try and find out what it was "a cigarette?" he asked while making cigarette actions a "nose plug?" he asked while trying to shove it up his nose.

LH then cooly raised her hand as Natsu exclaimed "finally" she started with the basics, this guy was obviously an idiot "have you heard of mensturation" she asked "of course I have it's what girls get, right?" He asked, she confirmed his answer "right, so do you know what girls use to stop the bleeding" Natsu nodded "well duh they use a pad or a...tampon" suddenly Natsu rushed from the room blushing bright red.

Lucy and Sitri got up and walked out of the class room while everyone else laughed their asses off, they walked off unnoticed as they planned.

This had turned out to be an interesting day after all.

I got the tampon part from some of the various movies I have watched


	5. No 2

I am so happy that I have so many followers for this story but please review also and let me know what you think/want to happen because sometimes I get mental blocks and ideas from you help a lot thank you.

Natsu rushed down the hallway quickly planning to ditch on the roof and pausing by the door of the principles office only to hear the red haired new student say "...died and we must get rid of them or you will too" and he heard the soothing voice of his principle say "don't worry we'll get him and we will free..." before hearing a door slam and the red head walk out into the corridor, he only just had enough time to duck behind a set of lockers as she moved swiftly past him her hair swaying as she walked and his first thought of when he saw her was...SCARY her hair was his favorite color but she was dressed like a devil and her hair was red as well as the fact that when she slammed her hands down on Mr Makarov's desk he was sure he heard a crack.

Natsu then walked past the library and saw the two of the other new girls called...wait...what were they called again? He didn't know so he named one sad and one book because one of them was staring into space looking sad and one was reading a book. How creative.

LH POV

Last night before school and before I left I let the eclipsed know their new names.

Isis was Keylar Solei (pronounced kylar)

Red was Zare Marina (pronounced Zara)

Novella was Paige Lakerson (pronounced page)

Sitri was Emli Schwartz (pronounced Emily)

And I am now Layla Galaxias

After ditching second Sitri and I went to the rooftop, she alway has been like an older sister to me well her and...I can't say her name or...

I already felt the tears bubbling up and behind my cool and hot girl facade I was just a normal girl with issues, more than a regular girl anyway...maybe I am not so normal after all.

Normal POV

LH and Sitri walked down the hall silently and on their way to the roof they bumped Natsu's shoulder and looked back at him with ferocious glares but he didn't seem to notice as he was cowering in fear at something or someone.

As they approached the roof they saw Red with a bottle and a plastic bag full of white powder near her, as they walked towards her they grabbed the bag for her and asked her to pass the bottle LH took the first swig and passed it to Sitri who in turn passed it back to Red and it went on like this untill the bottle was empty and all that was left was the powder, only Red took a hit of that.

The girls decided that Red was too high to go back to classes so they shoved her into the Humvee and rolled a window down slightly before walking off to go find the others.

They found Juvia and Levy sitting together in the old wing of the music department and their new club room Novella explained to the others "we wanted a fuckin' club room and we needed 5 members to create a shitty little club we have 5 members we just needed a shit house of a room and Isis saw this old ass one so we are now The Eclipsed Club or some shit like that but we need something to do or our club will be shut the fuck down so I said that our club would supply food and shit for all the dumbass parties this asylum throws that ok with you fuckers?" all LH could manage was to raise an eyebrow their friend had obviously been drinking by the slur in her voice and her gigantic grin as well as her impeccable swearing throughout the whole sentence.

All Sitri said was "What the duck" and the sober girls started laughing, their friend had never liked to swear especially around...around her little sister, Lissana.

Lissana the slut, Lissana the whore, Lissana the girl who will 'do' anyone those were the names she had been gifted with but the only reason she was like that was because after he broke her heart she was never the same. Always seeking pleasure out of such trivial things first it was drugs next it was drink her newest craze was sex and obviously she was definitely not a virgin but she liked to pretend that she was anyway.

She had always envied her sister, then the incident happened he left her and the sisters were never the same best friends turned enemy's not a pretty sight. Lissana was excommunicated from The Eclipsed and was shunned by girls so she was always with boys but they only got with her to get laid they then left her but Lissana was so used to it that she just allowed it to happen.

After that happened she changed her name. She changed it to Crystal because apparently the thought of being related to her Nee-San was disgusting to her.

They were all truly broken.

I'm sorry if you think the. Names are weird but I'll explain them after I finish the story...maybe


	6. Explaining the names and a short cliffy

Bora walked cooly down the hall and into the club room also known as TE or the Eclipsed, it was their club room. He looked around calmly and looked at everything. The once empty room was now painted black with silver and gold stars painted on top, the floor was covered in a expensive looking red shag carpet and there was a fridge in one corner of the room and a book shelve in the other. There were 5 desks each painted a different color and covered in different things.

There was a black desk with a red star on top the desk itself was covered in music sheets and pens with a few picture frames with a blonde and a brunette smiling into the camera, a family with the same blonde also smiling and the last one was a picture of a wall with a picture of an angel on it.

The red desk had notes and letters about sword fighting, karate and many more sports. To add to this there was a kanata and a plain sword sitting on it a picture of a boy with blue hair was the only photo there.

The orange desk had piles upon piles of books and scrolls filled with notes about languages particularly Spanish. There was two pictures on this desk one was of two boys one with black hair and one with ginger hair the other was where a small star shone on the sky.

The blue desk had lots of sewing equipment, dolls, makeup and jewelry there were also sketches of costumes and little accessories all of them seemed to be based around blue or rain. There was only one picture this was of a small park in the rain and a large pink frilly umbrella in a puddle.

The last purple desk had a satanic sign on it and made Bora shiver slightly. There were pictures of a white haired family and a small smiling innocent looking white haired girl. There were also pictures of some costumes and a few scripts, red paint dotted all of the wall over the desk which had been also covered, it looked...evil.

He didn't dare to look in the drawers for fear of what was in there. The lightbulb could flash different colors and was also able to create patterns like stars or flowers.

Then the girls entered and he smirked "so...let's get down to business and you should all know why I'm here" the leader was said to be some blonde chick who was a badass with a don't give a fuck attitude and that she was dating. The leader of the greatest arms and drug dealer in all of Magnolia. The blonde smirked "I see...you can call me Layla and this is my crew of sorts" there was a red head a white haired girl and two blue haired girls. They were all stunning.

I can explain the names here:

You should all have realized who the girls are and if you haven't then you might not want to read this until you have figured it out so let's start explaining:

Lucy Heartfillia (LH) that was an easy one and Layla is her dead mothers name while I came up with Galaxias because the zodiac gives many references to the stars which are in space or galaxy.

ErzaScarlet (Red) red hair so again not too hard to figure out and her 'other' name Zare was just Erza with the letters switched and marina is a shade of blue (I think) while Scarlet is a shade of red.

Levy Mcgarden (Novella) she likes books a lot so I just came up with this somehow and Paige as in pages in a book and Lakerson because instead of garden it is lake.

Mirajane Strauss (Sitri) if you have read the manga this is Mira's most powerful form and Emli came from ElfMan and LIsanna so it is EMLI and Strauss is a German name and so is Schwartz and the name Schwartz also means black and I thought that was cool.

Juvia Loxar (Isis) I always have seen Juvia as a kind of godess of water and I was reading about Isis and it said that Isis is the god of protection and I was watching the episode of Fairy Tail where Juvia protects Gray so...yeah. Keylar as in her last name is pronounced LOCKsar so I thought KEYlar was kind of cool and then for Solei it means sun in French while Juvia also known as Lluvia means rain in Spanish.

So yeah I hope it makes more sense now!


	7. X999

LH looked at the little apartment complex and smirked. All she had to do was go to this guys house to talk business no problem the if the idiot tried to hurt her she would just kill him. She didn't keep a handgun in her pocket for nothing.

She knocked and the sound of footsteps was heard behind the doorway. She grabbed the handle of her gun and stuck her foot back in a fighting stance. Bora opened the small wooden door and asked "won't you come in?" she glared back at him and secretly stuffed her gun into her pocket, he wouldn't notice it there. "So what are you here for, business, pleasure or both?" he asked rather cockily and he frowned as she once again decided to show no emotion, she grimaced internally her face not moving an inch.

"Your hypnotism won't work on someone who knows about e.g. Me" he laughed "oh, a smart one eh? Well what would you say if I told you that I could get you into the infamous gang called Phantom Lords?" she raised an eyebrow "what would you say if I told you that one of my girls is dating the leading member?" Bora looked horrified Lucy smiled brightly "so I suggest you hand over the goods, I mean before I call Jose to come help me". She walked out of his house with 5 cases full of what they loved, alcohol and one for Erza and Juvia as a nice little 'treat'.

"Jose~kun we are here to party!" exclaimed one of their whore friends who would do anything to get a good lay, but then again that was the deal. Jose gets a girl and they get into the famous club called Club Phantom which was owned by the leader of The Phantom Lord Gang who was also known as Jose.

LH and the others walked in all wearing a black tank top and black skinny jeans with black boots and the only difference in their outfits was their hair and accessories they all wore a long silver necklace with their symbol for LH it was a golden key, she had all of them. For Red it was a weapon in any color. For Novella it was a orange feather pen with the words 'the pen is mightier than the sword' written in silver. For Isis it was a blue raindrop embellished with blue diamonds. For Sitri it was a purple wiccans star with a small amethyst at each of the stars points. They were obviously not hard to notice.

Red went to the bar and ordered a Campari soda and ordered the others mojitos with the mini umbrellas that they liked. Then she saw her. Moving through the crowd like a shark looking for its prey, LH had obviously 'forgotten' again and although it wouldn't stop her it would keep her away for a stepped in front of the woman "hello would you like something?" asked Red, it was not hard for her to act like a waitress, she used to be one at 8 island after all. The woman looked over at the blonde and then looked back at the drinks on the small silver platter "a cosmopolitan and make it snappy" Red jumped behind the bar and made one quickly enough that the woman would not be angry but slowly enough for Sitri to quickly inform the girls and get them out of there.

"Here is your cosmopolitan, please enjoy...Cana~chan" Red said snakily while smiling and then she ran out into the dead of night. Jumping into the humvee and revving the engine before speeding down the street, they would need to give Jose a guest list before they went back to that club. Novella and Sitri were laughing and hi fiving and Red gripped the steering wheel tightly before harshly stating "that girl was Cana" and soon enough their laughter became silent tears as they all mourned for their friend.

"Fucking Lissana how could she...you know that it was because of the incident that Cana was taken right?" Mira nodded and said in a serious voice "I understand if you want me to leave the eclipsed, it was after all my fault" Isis who had been silent for the entire trip said in her old voice, her voice before what had happened "Juvia thinks that Mira is being a stupid bitch, we love her and without her it isn't the eclipsed, but this is only what Juvia thinks" LH smiled truly, something she hasn't done in while and she said "LH agrees" and they all smiled truly for that night but they didn't know that the next day they would meet the boys who would change their lives.

Being Eclipsed does not mean you are broken, it means you are dark and in the shadows for a whilebut you will always return to the light.~Cana Alberona to Lissana Strauss August 10 X999

A/N sorry about the random date the 8/10 is my birthday and I couldn't come up with another date also in the year X999 the eclipsed were all 15 except for Cana who was 18 and Lissana who was 11! I am so happy you all like the story!


	8. The Lion and the Lamb

Hi guys I am sooo happy that you like the the story thanks to everyone for reviewing and I just want to say thatall is not what you think and you might (later in the story) realize something about some of the characters that you wouldn't have though and a reply to:

I agree with you and I especially love Lissana and I hate that everyone writes that she is some kind of Natsu obsessed freak and she is definetly not what you think.

After parking the Humvee and getting to their first class and that was when they met the two idiots. The girls walked into the classroom only to be greeted by the loud screeches of "you wanna go flame shit" "lets go fullbastard" as well as other various insults. Bottles of tabasco, ice packs and insults were being thrown about like beach balls. Red had finally had enough "SHUT UP YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

Natsu looked towards her and froze while Gray just laughed and said in a very cocky voice "and just what do you think you can do to me ginger?" Red cracked her knuckles and began emitting a dark aura "do you really want to find out because I can tell you if you want" Gray almost wet himself "n..no ma'm we are after all the best of friends" "aye" LH narrowed an eye "aye?" Novella smiled and exclaimed "Aye like a pirate right?" "a...pirate what the...duck?" exclaimed Isis as Red kicked over Gray and Natsu and stormed out of the room after exclaiming "and I'm not a ginger my hair is scarlet".

The rest of the art class was fairly normal until Isis told Mrs Lanne that she was a 'idiotic beeoch with no sense of fashion and a face to match" and she then swept out of the room with Sitri following LH just smirked and passed a bottle to Novella who gladly accepted and asked "whiskey or vodka?" LH just laughed and said "why don't you try it and find out?" and they laughed as if it was a private joke.

During free study Gray went up to Red and demanded a reason for her smacking him ad all she replied was "I felt like it now move I want to see the show" the 'show' being LH beating up some pervy clown who happened to be their friend Loke.

What as happened was LH walked down the hall only to be stopped by the yells of "Layla wait up I wanted to talk with you" and LH bluntly asking "what?" and having an arm slung around her shoulder before being asked "hey babe do you want to catch a movie with me sometime?" this question was answered by a punch and a angry glare in response. "Ok then, I'll pick you up at eight" exclaimed a smiling Loke LH then decided that she had gotten tired of this very quickly and began beating him up.

She was pulled off of him and was seen to have a large cut on her cheek, since she was feeling cruel that day she decided to have a little 'fun' "Karen would have been proud of you...Leo" and she walked off, leaving Loke or Leo sitting there in the hall.

"That was mean of you LH, you know it wasn't his fault it was Karry who..." LH looked up with bloodshot eyes and a bloody cheek, Sitri gasped "I do NOT care, ok? I don't care Karry taught how so I don't care. He killed her and hurt Lissana after all...he was the one who broke her heart" Sitri just nodded in understanding, she used to want him dead after all and so did his 'secret girlfriend' Aires, the lamb was the opposite of her code name and she killed Lissana's soul, it was her.

Aires was hurt by Karen, Karen wanted to be friends with Lissana, they became fast friends, Karen and Lissana. Karen knew Aires secret, she was dating Leo. Aries or Alexis asked Leo, the lion to kill her. It was as simple as that.


	9. Karen and Lissana

Aires walked through the corridor her knee high purple boots clacking on the white tiled floor as she walked up to her room, Karen's room. She knew her way around the hospital now after all it had been 3 years. Three years of guilt and suffering, three years if keeping Karen a secret. Karen was, no is HER best friend and will be her best friend...forever.

Karen had been kept asleep for three years, not dead but frozen in time and her frozen state was only known by one...Aires. Her old friend had gone mad with the fear and pain of being alone. Karen understood. She hadn't meant to hurt her friend, she wanted Aires, no wait Alexis to be just as happy as Hibiki and herself.

She hadn't known that that boy was a...a rapist. She couldn't blame Aires for hating her...she hated herself it was her fault and she would take all of the blame and she was shameful. Leo Aires secret boyfriend came and beat her bruised her and tried to kill her, keyword tried. He had almost ended her and that was when she transferred and met LH.

3 years ago

LH or her latest alias Lauren Heart walked down the hall. Her hair flopped on her long black wig went down to her knees and was very itchy. All she needed was a few minutes without that damned wig on. "Fuuuuck, this shit is itchy" complained LH to herself "yeah, I agree" said an unknown voice ringing from behind her.

"And you are" the blonde smirked and pulled off her wig revealing beautiful long green locks of hair "I'm Karen, oh sorry I mean Kate" LH smirked as well "hi I'm Lucy, I mean Lauren" they both laughed and Karen stuck her wig back on her head "well I'm leaving see you at lunch..." LH snorted as Karen stood on the hallway expectantly tapping her foot "LH my friends call me LH" "then just call me Celeste, short for Celestial" drawled Karen.

And just like that Karen became the newest member of the Eclipsed.

Lissana was jealous of her, that green haired girl had stolen her spot and Lissana was ashamed and furious. She had wanted to get into the Eclipsed but soon enough found herself liking the newest girl, she was funny and smart as well as very kind and she had also set her up with her boyfriend who she loved very much, Loke.

Loke in those days was kind and smart as well as funny, just like Karen but he was also very protective of those things he loved and those included Karen, he had fallen for her and like those before him had tried to 'court' her but had failed and been paired up with her best friend Lissana.

"Lis over here!" Lissana laughed at Karen and at her antics "ok ok Karen" Lissana walked over hand in hand with her boyfriend Loke. Karen looked over at a shoe rack and froze. There standing in the center of the room in her short purple skirt and her knee high boots tapping her foot angrily in her slutty glory was Aires.

Karen greeted her with a cold stare "hello Alexis" Aires angrily looked over and stated "oh Karen or is it Celeste now I forget especially since my friend is hanging out with this random slutbag" Lissana snorted "you are no better and if you look at yourself then you will realize that you are no better bitch" Aires smirked "oh finally someone with a personality" Lis just pulled her away to look at the skirts.

Aires pulled Loke over to her side while Lis and Karen were looking through the rows of skirts. "Hey honey, do you think that I'm cute?" Loke looked away in shame the woman was pulling up her almost nonexistent skirt "sure I guess?" "then take me" commanded Aires "no" Loke answered "oh sure I'll just go talk to Karen about you then...Leo" Aires smirked as her see through shirt was pulled on by the 'clean' Loke. "Ok but you can't tell anyone" Aires laughed "and by anyone you mean the two dimwits over there then sure" if Loke had looked closer he would have seen longing as she looked over to Karen and Lis.

"I'll go tell them I'm grabbing a coffee then" she just nodded absently and waved him off. They went into one of the stalls in the malls bathrooms and she began undressing so did he. It was the beginning of an unhappy downfall, lead by Aires herself.

It had been three months since then and it was coming up to Lis and Loke's six month anniversary and Lis was super excited. She was squealing and her best friend Karen already had a head ache. Lissana back then had longer hair and it was straightened into a ponytail and done up with a cute green bow she wore a knee high silk green dress and small pointed silver heels topped off with a silver necklace and as a surprise she wore black lace underwear. She was radiant and she was ready.

She got into the taxi and after arriving at Loke's small apartment she slipped in unnoticed and she gasped. There on the sofa was Aires and Loke during one of their sessions and to top it off all he said was "sorry" and that was it she ran back home and saw Karen about to leave and stopped her from leaving but Karen wouldn't have left anyway, she could have noticed the lack mascara filled tears from a mile away. Everything was put together, Loke missing pizza nights, dates and recitals he had after all been cheating all Karen did was sob and whisper "I did it again" when she was asked by Lis what she did she broke into fits of tears.

Lis woke up to the smell of coffee and cakes she walked downstairs woozily to find Laren gripping a coffee cup and all she said was "I'll tell you now".

Karen had been best friends with Aires but back then she was Alexis and Karen had set her up with a nice boy from their school called James he was on the football team with her boyfriend Hibiki after all and was apparently a great kisser.

They got ready for Alexis' date and picked out cute clothes and got her hair ready. Then the next day on the news there was a report of a girl being date raped and she was scared but when she saw the girls face all she knew was that she had to get to the hospital. She would never be forgiven so she ran after apologizing she ran breaking all ties.

After explaining she left in tears not waiting for an answer and going to Aires house with a gun. She would end her once and for all. Aires had backup though and she had Leo the paid assassin 'kill' her he was also known as Loke. So Karen had slept for three years growing older but her beauty unchanging. And that was how she would stay, forever. Or at least as long as Aires had her.

Ok then that was a rundown on Lissana, Karen and Aires as well as Loke, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to update sooner but I have been vacationing in Europe (Italy, Switzerland and France I'm now in England the UK!) it has bad wifi except for England but I love writing this story so I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!


	10. Enter Aires, the Lamb

What happened is Karen had set up Aires with a rapist accidentally and not being able to take the guilt had changed schools. Lissana soon became her best friend and she became part of the eclipsed after meeting Lucy. Karen after receiving affection from Loke set up Lissana up with him but Loke was tricked by Aires into becoming her lover. Lissana found out and got became enraged and saddened at Karen and Loke Karen mow insane ran away again and went to Aires to kill her Aires being the point of Karen's madness. Aires had played innocent and hired Loke aka Leo one of the zodiac assassins to kill her. Karen in a comatose state (which Loke and Lissana don't know about, they think she is dead) she entered and hidden in a hospital somewhere.

Now this weeks chapter:

The sheep returns!

"Now class" began the teacher, the eclipsed were already bored and LH was tapping a pen on her desk, "Galaxias...stop tapping that pen,NOW!" LH just stuck out her tongue and laughed it off cooly. Mr Eucliffe sighed and pulled out his phone and after looking at a picture of his girlfriend calmed down 'jeez...Minerva would already have kicked this girl into next week' he just sighed again and announced "class we have a new student joining us come in miss Alexis Lillica" everyones eyes googled at the new girl, she had bright pink poofy hair and she wore horn shaped pins in her hair along with tight leather mini skirt and a black...wait was that a bra under her leather jacket and to top it off she wore thigh high leather boots. She tripped "kyaa oopsy daisies I guess I tripped over" boys were rushing over to help her.

The eclipsed sat in their club room calmly doing whatever when their door was slammed open and in walked Alexis. LH looked up "what the fuck do you want?" Alexis cooed "aww is that any way to talk to the new girl?" Isis laughed and jeered "no...but this is" Sitri continued on from Isis " Get the fuck out of our room you whore" Alexis snorted "ha well I guess it is time to drop the sweet act eh I came here to join this club...and I always get what I want".

Loke sat at his usual desk in the back of the room near his friends and the 'new girl' was someone he had never wanted or expected to see again...Aires. His ex-girlfriend no not a girl friend more like a lover a sick and disgusting woman. He felt his pocket for a razor, he found one and after class let out he headed swiftly to the men's toilets. He had some business to attend to.

"Come ooooon let me in your club!"exclaimed Alexis for what seemed the 100th time that day LH looked at her with an icy glare and as did Red as Novella shouted in her drunken stupor "No you crazy sheep!" Alexis just answered with a sharp glare "you know I might just go join the theater department instead of hanging around with you losers" Sitri just laughed "you could only say that if you were hanging out with us you know" and by that time all of the eclipsed...well all except LH were laughing their asses off.

"You bitch" she reeled back about to slap LH when..."That is enough Alexis" LH looked up just in time to see Loke grab Alexis wrist and pull her out of the canteen. LH pulled out her phone and called up a 'friend' you could say all she said into the microphone was "Aquarius we have found one and ten" before hanging up. LH looked up at the others before stating "Targets found, mission active".


	11. Kinda important note

Please find or design a cover image for this story love WiW


End file.
